candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Truffle Terrace
- |characters = Tomas, Cherry Baroness |champion = Thirsty Troubadour |new = N/A |released = March 4, 2015 |difficulty = Very hard |previous = Gummy Galaxy |next = Coco Crossroads }} Truffle Terrace is the 59th episode of Candy Crush Saga and the fifth episode of World Ten. This episode was released on March 4, 2015. The champion title for this episode is Thirsty Troubadour. Story Before episode: Tomas is crying, because the Cherry Baroness has stolen his hat. After episode: Tiffi gives a new hat to Tomas, and he becomes happy again. New things Technically, nothing new is added, but this episode features a few things that have not been seen in previous episodes: *Chocolate-covered frog appears naturally on the board for the first time in Level 865. Guide Levels This episode contains levels 861-875. *Easiest level: Level 873 *Hardest level:[[Level 875| Level 875]] Truffle Terrace has some considerably hard-hard level, such as 864, 865, 86868, 870, 871, and 5 very hard level like: 861861, 863, 867, 872, 875.Level 875 is a hardest level in this episode.Overall, this is a very hard episode, and this episode is harder than the previous episode, Gummy Galaxy } | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |50 | style="text-align:center;" |45,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |40 | style="text-align:center;" |35,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |35 | style="text-align:center;" |76,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |35 | style="text-align:center;" |10,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |} Gallery EP 59 background 1.png|Cherry Baroness before stealing Tomas' hat EP 59 background 2.png|Hey! Give it back to me! Ep59Intro.png|The Cherry Baroness stole my hat! Ep59Outro.png|Lovely! Thanks for the new hat! 861 R.png|Level 861 - |link=Level 861 Level 862.png|Level 862 - |link=Level 862 863 R.png|Level 863 - |link=Level 863 864 R.png|Level 864 - |link=Level 864 865 R.png|Level 865 - |link=Level 865 Level 866.png|Level 866 - |link=Level 866 Level 867.png|Level 867 - (Before candies settle)|link=Level 867 Level 868.png|Level 868 - |link=Level 868 Level 869.png|Level 869 - |link=Level 869 Level 870.png|Level 870 - |link=Level 870 Level 871 Reality.png|Level 871 - |link=Level 871 Level 872 Reality.png|Level 872 - |link=Level 872 Level 873 Reality.png|Level 873 - |link=Level 873 Level 874 Reality.png|Level 874 - |link=Level 874 Level 875 Reality.png|Level 875 - |link=Level 875 Truffle Terrace Map.png|Map on Facebook Trivia *This episode has alliteration. *The castle is the same one from Cherry Chateau. *The episode pathway is very similar to Glazed Grove. *This episode has the most amount of jelly levels at 10. Hence, this episode has the greatest number of levels of a specific type for Reality, beaten by Sparkle Submarino (the Dreamworld counterpart of Wafer Wharf) with 11 candy order levels. *Like Wafer Windmill and Cereal Sea, this episode has only one candy order level. * This episode continues the trend of having no timed or moves levels as they are absent once again. * This episode slightly continues the trend of new things introduced as Candy Frogs are covered in Chocolate blocker for the first time in level 865. However, this is debatable as this is less of a new thing than some that have been introduced before, such as ingredients in marmalade/ licorice locks or coconut wheels in non-ingredient levels. * Toffee Tornadoes are absent once again as they have been absent for 411 levels as of now. 411 also being the number of the level they were introduced. Category:World Ten Category:Episodes Category:Reality episodes Category:Released Episodes of 2015 Category:Just Released Content